


Too Much And Not Enough

by cantdoausername



Category: Death Note
Genre: (again... this is me), (is there a tag for that?), (just a little bit. but it's there), (kinda...) - Freeform, (this is me. what did you expect?), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Feelings or No Feelings? No one knows, Hand Jobs, L and Light have a Dom/Sub sex life going on, LET ME TELL YOU, Light cries when he comes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot If You Squint, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, and i think that's it???, bottom!Light, it got a little sad in the end because of feelings, let's see if i can properly tag this, let's see... what's in this batch of sin???, this fic has rope bondage, top!L, welcome to the sin bin, well L's kind of an ass, you know how they say "you are what you eat"?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantdoausername/pseuds/cantdoausername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yagami Light can barely take the pleasure. It's overwhelming but comforting all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much And Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!!!! It's been a while since I last wrote a LawLight fic, huh? But, I'm back now and with some smutty shit. I got some asks on Tumblr and so I wanted to write out the requests. One person wanted multiple orgasms and another wanted kinky chain adventures. But, I did some tweaking and did rope bondage instead... Idk I like rope more so... I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> And, as always, I'm still one person so I can't catch every single mistake I make.

It wasn’t unheard of for Light to be placed into a position where he was quite literally underneath L. This had happened plenty of times before (so many times that he has lost count) and so it’s nothing particularly new. Even during his confinement, he found that L would visit him because neither of them really had anything better to do. And Light had craved the comfort because his confinement was almost too much. It was terrible and mind-numbing, and yet he was expected to bounce back. And so he did. Because it was better to be okay than to admit to anything. But, that wasn’t to say it was suddenly terrible to be around L like he was now. He was more than a little certain that he liked being around L. Despite the fact he never wanted to voice that opinion. L knew that he liked their time together and it was obvious to the both of them. Perhaps the extra bit of communication would have been good, but they hadn’t reached that point. And they probably never would.

The chain around his wrist was digging into his skin, the felt fabric helping enough that it didn’t cut into him. He hadn’t decided whether he hated this yet, but if anyone asked then he was going to say he loathed being restrained and attached to L. That was a much more proper opinion that he could display to the world without getting an unwanted look. This was only the first day of being attached to L, and he couldn’t give away anything about himself. Besides, this wasn’t the first time that he had been restrained by L. And the previous times had nothing to do with his confinement.

Getting back to work was most likely the hardest thing that Light had ever had to do, and the constant attention from the Taskforce wasn’t helping him. He wanted to scream and say he was fine, but that wouldn’t be the best idea. All he could really do was reply with a nod and say that he was feeling better to be out of confinement, even if it meant being attached to Ryuzaki. He had picked up on L’s façade long before he got locked up, and taking a jab at the persona was amusing and he knew L would get back at him later. It was just a bit of fun in this situation they were in.

The day was slow to come to an end and Light was relieved to be going back up to his and L’s room. He needed a good night’s rest in a comfortable bed after such a long and rather stressful day. Even if he was quite certain that he wouldn’t be sleeping right away because L still had a revenge to get because he had called L by his alias nonstop.

In the safety of their room, there was a long moment of silence as L rolled his shoulders back, slowly standing up straight as he cracked his back. He needed a minute or so to come back to himself and Light could understand that. He always found it very interesting to watch L go from Ryuzaki to himself; the process could take five minutes or even an hour. It depended on how far gone L was on any given day. Lucky for Light, it only took fifteen minutes.

The two were standing in the bathroom while L wiped off the excess eyeliner from underneath his eyes. He may be sleep deprived because of this case, but the area underneath his eyes was just sunk in enough to make his makeup look more believable.

But, did Light really care? No. He didn’t. He was tapping his foot in irritation because he wanted the cuffs off. He didn’t believe they were going to do this twenty-four/seven. Or, rather, he hoped they wouldn’t be. “Take the handcuffs off, L. I would love some alone time, thank you very much.”

“Alone time? I’m afraid neither of us is going to have that. We’re going to be attached to one another until this case is over and I prove that you are or aren’t Kira. So, get comfortable with living with me, Light, because we’ll be getting very familiar with each other,” L pauses briefly to glance at Light, scanning him with his eyes and a small smirk on his lips. “Well, I suppose I am already familiar with you. But, there’s no harm in getting even more acquainted with one another.”

Light rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. It was things like that that made him wonder why he stuck around with L in the first place. If dealing with the Taskforce was terrible then this was positively worse because L couldn’t keep his smug mouth quiet.

“L, if you don’t keep your mouth shut…”

“A threat already? I do believe this is a new record for us. Perhaps I should celebrate with a treat.”

He sighs loudly, and he wants nothing more to just kill L. The violent thought scares him, and he pushes it out as quickly as he could. No, he would never commit murder. He wasn’t Kira.

“Honestly, most of the time I wonder how I put up with you. I’m the one who deserves any form of a treat… Ryuzaki.”

Now Light had done it. L hated it when he heard that alias outside of work. It was a low blow, yes, but Light wasn’t going to sit back and let L mess with him. He needed to fire back too. It took two to play their games and he was a very willing participant.

L could get back at him with his words… But, where was the fun in that? It didn’t exist, and he could do something that was much more fun. Might as well use their time together to have some fun, he supposed.

Light was very suddenly pinned to the wall of the bathroom with L pressing furious kisses to his neck. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning out as the other bit down on his collar bone, sucking on the area slowly. He did think that getting to bed early was a silly wish that would never happen. His eyes widened as he felt L’s hand slip into his pants, and he felt like knew that he wouldn’t be doing much sleeping for a while.

The movement of L’s hand was slow and absolutely tantalizing. They had the tendency to be very rough when it came to sex, but just slowing it down made Light’s knees go weak. He was panting heavily, burying his face into the crook of the detective’s neck as he clung to the back of his shirt. _Please… Just…_

“ _M-More… L…_ ” The words slip out before he can contain himself, and he wants to beat himself up over asking for more, but he just didn’t care. This felt wonderful and it was some physical comfort than soothed him in a way he could barely comprehend.

There is a whine that escapes Light’s lips as he feels L comply with his begging. The sensation of having the other speed up his hand, the way he teased the head of Light’s erection was becoming too much for him to even handle. It was too good, too much, and yet not nearly enough for Light. He wanted more than this, but L didn’t make a move to make this go further. No, it was just his hand. His talented hand and fingers and the way he’d whisper little praiseful words into Light’s ear.

“Nghhh _… I-I… L, I…_ ” Speaking was difficult and so he couldn’t say what was bound to happen soon (too soon for Light’s liking) but L got the message and his pace increased further.

Light finished with a loud moan, the sound being muffled by L’s shoulder. He had made a mess of his pants and he just wanted to change now. Being covered in his own mess wasn’t something he could have, and a shower was in order. Plus-

“That’s one.”

Every last thought he had was cut off and Light couldn’t understand why L would say that. Until it clicked. _He wasn’t done yet. He wouldn’t be done for a while._ Light couldn’t help but be excited about it.

In the time it took to return to the bedroom and have L push him onto the mattress, Light’s pants and underwear had become very irrelevant and very much on the ground.

He landed on the bed with a groan because he immediately felt L’s lips and teeth attacking his neck with the kind of biting kisses that made him weak. Sleep became a fleeting thought in Light’s mind and it just didn’t matter anymore.

When L pulled away from the kiss, Light’s eyes widened as the chain around his wrist came off. He was under the impression that L would never take it off, and he couldn’t help the sly comment that slipped out of his mouth.

“And here I thought I’d have to safe word this arrangement, L… Looks like I don’t have to do that anymore.”

L was setting the long handcuffs to the side when he heard Light's comment, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at it. Should Light have felt the need to be let out of the handcuffs, even if just being handcuffed to each other wasn’t a sexual act in any way, he would have done it out of respect for their arrangement. Still, he felt like he could keep Light all secure in more than one way right now.

“No, I suppose you don’t. While we’re in this room I see no real need for it. Besides, Light,” he paused and leaned back over him, grinding against Light in the slowest way possible. He pulled the other out of his shirt, leaving Light completely naked underneath him. “I have other plans for you. A bit of extra attention is in order… And, I can keep you tied up in a much more fun way.”

Light was about to respond but he let out a long drawn out moan as he felt L’s tongue lick across his nipple. He couldn’t be opposed to that if he really thought about it. Besides, he was always in control when L did get more dominant. He said what was okay and when to stop, and it had always been that way. So, he wanted to enjoy what L was going to do, and he already was doing such.

He was shivering as he felt L continue to play with his nipples with his tongue and fingers. It was hard to contain his whimpers, but he was barely even trying anymore. He didn’t know if he should push up against L’s tongue or to push down against the hand that was now stroking his growing length. The dual stimulation was getting to be too much for him, and yet he didn’t want it to end.

As his moans grew needier, L’s hand began to speed up because he knew that Light was close. He grabbed onto the sheets as his back arched off the bed and came with a whine of L’s name. He was panting after his second orgasm, but he was floating on cloud nine now.

“That’s number two.”

It was probably not necessary to count out loud, but it was fun for L so he didn’t see a point in stopping. He was rather curious to see how much he could play with Light and see how many times he would come until it was too much. That was something they hadn’t done in a while, and it was always a good time for the both of them.

L opened the drawer to the bedside table, and he looked at all of the toys that he could use on him. Although, he would much rather be the one to make Light come tonight. He glanced back over to the male under him and nodded to himself. “Tell me, would you be opposed to being tied up?”

The answer from Light was immediate, without a drop of doubt in his mind.

“No, I wouldn’t. What did you have in mind?”

“The obvious answer would be the handcuffs… But, I know you like the standard ones more than the long ones. So, I was then leaning towards some rope. You’ve always loved it when we used it in the past. What do you think?”

“Well, either would be effective. Although, I lean more towards rope at the moment. Will you tie me to the bed or simply tie my hands together?”

“Your choice, Light.”

“Oh, all about me?” Light smirked but knew it was always like that. “The bed, L. I like having my arms above my head, you know.”

L nodded, pulling out the black rope that he had brought with him from the hotels that he had stayed in for a time. But, he also knew it was the rope Light liked the most. And he liked it too. What could he say? Light looked good in black.

L was very careful as he started tying Light’s arms up, he didn’t want anything to be too tight for the other. He checked in periodically to make sure Light wasn’t uncomfortable and made sure each arm was secured to the bedposts. His arms were spread apart and he definitely looked beautiful like that.

Light noticed that L was already staring and it made him roll his eyes, but he also had to fight off the smile that wanted to appear. “If you enjoy tying me up so much, then why not tie my legs too?”

“I like you to be able to spread your legs, of course.”

Light blushed and turned his head away so he couldn’t see the smug look on L’s face.

He didn’t do that! Well, maybe… Maybe he did sometimes… Denial could be a very powerful tool.

Their talking came to halt when he felt L begin to press kisses across his neck, going down his torso. He didn’t seem to care about the mess that was still covering Light’s abdomen. It wasn’t something L was unfamiliar with by any means, and L was far from being shy about anything regarding their sex life. Light knew that better than anyone, but such thoughts were caught very short as he felt L’s tongue dragging across his cock. He wasn't expecting it and he gasped quietly.

He was already squirming and moaning as L started to suck him off, feeling the detective’s tongue and mouth around his length was absolutely maddening. How was he supposed to think? He just couldn’t find the need too. However, he did let out a desperate whine as L’s mouth disappeared from his erection.

“Needy, needy…” L stated, smirking as he placed Light’s legs onto his shoulders. He did feel like making Light come with just his tongue, but there was an even better place to do something like that.

Light’s eyes widened as he felt L’s tongue slowly lick across his entrance, and he wanted to say that L didn’t have to do that. However, he liked it too much and so he would only enjoy this for all he possibly could.

He was louder now that he could feel L’s tongue press inside him, wiggling it as deep as was physically possible. He knew what he was doing.

_“Nghhhh… L…D-Don’t stop…!_ ”

He knew how to move his wet tongue in and out of Light. How slow, teasing licks had the other shaking. He was aware that Light’s hipbones should be rubbed when he pressed his tongue inside him. Slow movements followed by quick licks were the way to get Light screaming, and L did just that.

Light felt his next orgasm approaching him, and when it finally happened, his voice was becoming hoarse from all of his screaming. He came with a groan, shuddering as he felt L move his legs back to the bed. He was panting, his fingers wrapping around the rope to keep himself grounded. These orgasms were messing with his mind in the best way possible.

“Three… Need a break, Light?”

He shook his head from side to side. “ _Mmm...Please… Just… Don’t stop…_ ”

L nodded in response. Knowing that he could continue, he reached into the side drawer once again to pull out a bottle of lube. As much as he liked to focus on Light, he was still achingly hard. He wanted to fuck Light into the mattress, but he still needed to prepare him first…

Light was arching off the bed, his toes curling, and his eyes clamped shut. He had three of L’s fingers pumping in and out of his body. After he slowly stretched him out, getting him adjusted to the addition of every finger, he started to press his fingers against Light’s prostate. It was slow and steady at first, but now L was stimulating him the point he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He was at the point where he was pushing back against L’s fingers, riding them as L went faster.

“You’re enthusiastic tonight, Light. Do you like being fucked by my fingers?”

" _Y-Yes, L…! F-Fuck… M-More… I need it…!"_

L started to push his fingers even deeper into Light, pressing against his prostate whenever he pushed them back inside. The pace was quick, but he could go faster. However, he wanted to wait on that for now. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Light, over stimulating him to the point where Light couldn’t stop himself from coming with a loud moan.

“Oh… That’s number four…”

Light was an absolute mess, and the sight made L lick his lips.

“What do you need, Light?” L asked, but he already knew the answer. His white shirt had come off, followed by his jeans, and then his boxers. He was spreading Light’s legs apart once more, settling himself in between them. He ran his hand up the other’s thigh, dragging a finger across his length. “If you don’t tell me then I can’t do anything, Light.”

Any need to keep up an image was never needed at times like this. He looked L right in his eyes, giving a rather desperate look that L couldn’t say no to.

“Fuck me… Hard, L… I need your cock so badly.” Light wiggled his hips as best he could, knowing that it drove L up a wall (which helped Light get pressed against a wall from time to time).

Light looked so satisfied as he felt lube being poured on his opening, and then he could watch as L covered his erection with even more of the cool liquid. He bit his lip as he felt L slowly press the large head of his length into him, finding the slight burn of the familiar stretch to be pleasant now. It used to make him wince and tear up, but now it was a mild discomfort that brought more pleasure than pain, which was only a sign of the sheer amount of the number of times they slept together.

The thrusts were slow at the start, going deeper every time that L pressed back inside. He liked to be thorough with how he opened Light up because it made it better for the both of them. Once he got the subtle nod from Light, however, the slow movements completely disappeared.

Light could only grab onto the rope in order to brace himself, but he welcomed the powerful thrusts more than anything. He could feel L fucking him so hard and he loved every moment of it. He could never get enough of this. He didn’t want L to slow down right now. He just wanted to have L pounding him into mattress until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Every thrust made Light let out another sound. His whines, groans, moans, whimpers, and cries were all filling their shared room. They took up a whole floor of the Taskforce Headquarters and kept a distance from the others’ floors. Soundproofing had also happened on their floor, a smart move on L’s part. He had learned how loud Light could be, and being caught was the last thing they needed. Precautions were needed because of what happened behind closed doors.

He was slamming into Light with everything that he had, his cock getting all of the way inside of the male. He knew that he loved it deep and L could only comply with those needs. He held onto Light’s hips with a tight grip, and he felt him start to spread his legs like he always did. Light was pressing himself back to the best of his ability, meeting L’s every thrust like his life depended on it.

_“Yeah… Just like that, Light. Taking every inch of my cock so well… You’re perfect…”_

_“Do you feel me fucking you deep? It makes you scream so loudly…”_

_“Light, you’re beautiful like this… All spread out…Riding back on me… I could fuck you for hours.”_

_“You want it so hard and fast… Can you hear the bed hitting the wall? But, you’re still so much louder… You sound so damn pretty..”_

The dirty talk and praise were coming nonstop from L, and it was what was pushing Light over the edge. He could barely open his eyes to look at the man above him. However, he still made an attempt to look at L and Light’s eyes were half lidded and he looked so out of it. It didn’t help his thought process as he felt L start to aim every single one of his thrusts for his prostate, the action making him scream.

He was so close now, too close for him to handle. But, he wouldn’t dare come yet. He may have done it without permission before, but it was nice to let L decide it once and awhile.

“ _Close… L… P-Please… Let me c-come… I-I need it… P-Please…_ ”

“Hmm… Let me think about that one…"

Light shuddered when L denied him, and he should have known that he would do that. It didn’t make him mad, but he knew that coming was something he couldn’t do until L said he could. He held onto the rope, forcing himself to think about anything other than the pleasure. He could feel that L was hitting his prostate so often now, and the pleasure was so overwhelming for him that he started to cry. The tears rolled down his cheeks as he moans and shakes because it was so much to handle and he loved every moment of it. This was so fucking good that he couldn’t take it. He couldn’t stop crying now, and didn’t think he could if he tried. The blissful look on his face was the indicator that L didn’t need to stop, and he didn’t want him to.

“ _L… I-I… F-Fuck… Please… Please… P-Please…! I n-need to come… L-Let me…!_ ”

His begging was so constant and the tears kept falling as he was edged closer and closer, knowing that he couldn’t come. It was all too much and the over stimulation was too good. He couldn’t handle it and the overflowing amount of emotions made him cry.

“Come for me, Light… Let go…” L didn’t want to deny Light for any longer, and so he gave his permission this time.

The moment that Light had received the okay that he had begged for, he came with a drawn out cry. His orgasm flowed through his whole body and his own pleasure was heightened even more as he felt L come inside him, the warmth of his release making Light feel oddly content. He used to not like it when L finished inside of him, but it gave him a sense of finality now.

Light was so out of it that everything that L was doing barely even registered with his brain. After L had pulled out, the rope was being untied, and his arms were freed. He felt lips kissed his hands and wrists. He always loved the attention he got after sex. It was nice and calming.

L was cleaning him off, the action making Light blush just the slightest bit. He knew that L always took care of him after sex, but this sweetness was just so refreshing every time.

“Are you okay, Light?” L asks as he kisses the remaining tears away. “No boundaries were overstepped?”

“I’m fine, L. And you didn’t do anything wrong. I guess the multiple orgasms just got to my head. I came five times, what else would you expect?”

No words were said as L laid down, pulling Light into his arms. He held him gently, stroking his hair slowly as he continued to comfort his Kira suspect to the best of his ability. “I might have expected that. Still, Light, you looked so lovely the whole time. Leave it to you to be a pretty crier.”

“What can I say? It’s one of my many talents.” Light yawned as he wordlessly curled up in L’s arms, pressing his face into the crook of his detective’s neck. “I’m sleeping in tomorrow… You aren’t stopping me.”

“Of course. I’ll be ready with pain killers and breakfast.”

Light muttered what sounded like a “You better be” before he drifted off to sleep. He couldn’t complain about how their first night as a handcuffed pair went. It was nice to be held and to be comforted. It made Light feel better after all of his trauma. Having some power over L, even if it didn’t appear that way, made him happy. Perhaps L made him happy… But, he couldn’t admit that to himself. Not now. Not until the case was over and he was innocent. He could be happy with L later on.

Or that happiness he wanted could always be replaced with pain. One was more likely than the other.

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it to the end. Congrats!! This is actually my longest piece of explicit smut that I've written. Yay me??? But, I'll be posting something even longer than this pretty soon. Anyone like College AUs??? Look out for it! Until then, everyone!! 
> 
> HAHAHAHA Does anyone really think I'll leave without plugging my fucking Tumblr???? I write sin in my free time. I'm not above a shameless plug.  
> Follow at destroydeathnotebeforeitkillsme.tumblr.com for more of this fucking LawLight ship and my ramblings about Death Note.


End file.
